El Chocolate Morado es mi Delirio
by Sandie.Ch
Summary: es una historia de san valentin que tiene mucho romance y confesiones :) puede haber timidez y muchisimo amor NaruHina n.n


**El presente One-shot participa en el reto N° 6 de Mundo FanFiction NaruHina: "I Hate Valentines… But I love to Keep it White"**

**este fanfic es mi idea pero los personajes son productos de Masashi Kishimoto, no mios y el Manga de Naruto o la serie de Naruto no me pertenecen solo a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hinata POV **

un dia como cualquiera estaba con mi queridas hermanas delirando por como se acerca esta fecha que a algunas chicas les gusta pero les aterra ya que nos toca darles chocolates a los niños que nos gustan "Hinata! espavila chica! acaso estas nerviosa por el chocolate que no le daras a tu Crush?!" mi hermana melliza se rie "pues yo no se que hacer, normalmente le daría a Itachi pero…" pone cara de enojada "cómo es que me abandono a MI… digo! acaso le gusta esa tal Konan tanto para abandonarme!" veo a mi hermana y le sonrió "no vale la pena, sabes que el era un hombre no tan serio Sandra , cuando se trata de relaciones es mejor olvidar que seguir el camino a un chico y amargarte la vida" Sandra se ríe "eso suena tan raro viniendo de ti Hinata, cuando tu amor es el capitán de las fuerzas armadas e hijo del presidente Namikaze y ni siquiera te dignas a hablarle ya que te da pena" me sonrojo "pero no te quedas atras Sandra! tu Ex-novio era el comandante de lo naval, admitilo! tu no lo amabas ya que se te fue tu crush a otro país, me he enterado que vendrá el día de San Valentin sabes… quizas hasta te ayude si tu me ayudas a darle los chocolates a Naruto" Sandra se queda estupefacta "dices que Peter vendrá?" le sonrío "si, quiere ver a la familia, y tu sabes que Naruto es su primo, entonces quiere hablar con él" Sandra me agarra y ve a Hanabi nuestra hermana menor "tu le daras chocolate a Konohamaru verdad hermanita?" Hanabi asiente " este es nuestro primer San Valentín, pienso que le daré un chocolate de mi color" Sandra puso su cara de Idea "buen pensamiento Hanabi, me distes una gran idea! Hinata, el sabra que es tuyo aunque yo se lo de, TU PONDRÁS TU CHOCOLATE DE COLOR MORADO!" la miro y me pongo roja "P-pero…" Sandra me mira seriamente "nada de peros! tu tienes este crush desde hace más de 16 años Hinata!es hora que sepa ya que el es demasiado denso para fijarse que cuando tu te desmayas enfrente de él piensa que estas mal de salud!"la miro "S-sandra… pero si a el le gusta Sakura! lo ha dicho muchas veces durante estos años" sandra ríe " y yo te digo que ya toda Konoha sabe que Sakura es novia de Sasuke Uchiha! el por fin se dio cuenta que si la ama!" la veo "pero, no se fijaria en mi, yo solamente soy la secretaria de su padre… no soy como tu que eres la Jefa del departamento de vigilancia de Konoha y una excelente embajadora de nuestro pais" sandra sonríe "pero tu eres la lider de nuestro clan, y una excelente cocinera, ademas te gusta Naruto con todo el corazón y alma" suspiro y la veo "B-bueno, pero tu se lo darás! sin duda alguna!" Sandra me agarra y sonrie, despues Hanabi le sigue el juego y vamos a la cocina " OK! yo lo haré Plateado con Dorado, ya toda Konoha sabe que esos son mis colores que siempre llevo xD, y tu se lo darás a Peter!espero que Karin no se entere que el vino -_- que después si se acerca perdere la cordura!" me rio ya que cuando Peter estaba en el colegio todos sabían que las que más se pelean por ese chico era Karin y mi hermana, Sandra cuando estaba en frente de él se avergonzaba igual que yo pero era también bipolar ya que al instante que Karin venía cambiaba a agarrar a Peter y a decir que era su propiedad y a Peter no le gustaba eso y por eso se fue del país, para olvidar antiguos conflictos. estabamos buscando en la nevera y vimos que no teníamos ingredientes "Kami! esto no lo sabiamos! quien agarró el chocolate y los hershey's que compre?"

**Neji POV **

=en otro lado de Konoha=

Neji estaba con Chouji, Naruto, Peter y Lee hablando de la vida "...y encontré estos chocolates en la nevera suponía que los compro Hinata y Hanabi ya que Sandra terminó con Itachi ya que Itachi tuvo amoríos con Konan, pero la verdad es que los tuvo con Karin solo que no quería decirle la verdad a Sandra ya que ella si se enteraba que era Karin lo castraria a el y mataría a ella" todos se ríen "eso si que es un drama, ahorita me imagino que Itachi esta ocultándose de Sandra para que no se entere" niego "ella no le importo, ni siquiera le importa Itachi, eso me lo suponía desde que empezaron la relación ya que Sandra se rindió de Peter porque ya sabía que nunca volvería y ella desde entonces anduvo con Kiba primero, después con Kakashi, Luego con Itachi… este ha sido su último novio hasta ahorita" Peter me mira "tanto asi me amo?" todos nos reímos "ella si se enterara que estas aqui se volviera loca, pero cambiando de tema" quien quiere chocolates?" se ve una tormenta que viene corriendo hasta aquí, pero se divisa que es una persona jalando a otra como si fuera una piscucha y me golpea con un pie "NEJI! TU MALDITO! QUITÁNDONOS NUESTROS CHOCOLATES!" LOS IBA A COMER DESPUÉS" veo que es Sandra, Hanabi y Hinata, Hinata estaba mareada, se le veia que ella era la persona que sostenía sandra " AHORA, devolveme mis chocolates o te juro que te despediras de ser hombre!" me aparto y le doy la bolsa "todos tuyos, pero recorda, engordaras después y ya no te quedará ninguna de tu ropa de marca que tanto te gusta" Sandra me ve con enfado "me importa un comino, ni que tenga novio para lucirla, igual… la rebajo rápido por mi trabajo recorda que soy la que hace las misiones también, afuera de Konoha" Sandra ve a Naruto y saluda a todos "como estan, lo siento por interrumpir esta conversación con mi primo, Naruto que no deberías estar en la oficina de Sasuke ahorita? vamos a tener una reunion recorda" Naruto sonrie a Sandra, "tan linda como siempre embajadora, si quieres te acompaño, una chica como tu no deberia ir sola a lugares como el centro de Konoha, y como veo no estas con tu guardaespaldas" Sandra rie "Itachi tiene dia libre ahora, le dije que puedo manejarme sola, no necesito que me cuiden"

**Sandra POV**

vi que allí estaba él pero la mejor manera es no viéndolo, ya que no sería capaz de controlarme tanto, si he practicado la abstención a los sentimientos a él, pero esta es mi primera vez en años que no lo veo "entonces vamos naruto" le tomó la mano a Naruto y respiro en mi interior para volver a verlo sin perder los estribos " fue un gusto verte otra vez Peter, supongo que volverás por pocos días a Konoha ya que te instalastes en el desierto con Gaara verdad?" Peter sonrie "no, al contrario, tendré un empleo aquí ya, supongo que nos veremos pronto, más que trabajare como cónsul en la embajada, hasta luego Sandra" inclino mi cabeza y sonrió como siempre hago en mis citas de embajadora "al contrario, pasó muy lejos de mi oficina, y como soy la jefa de seguridad de nuestro pais tengo que estar muy lejos todo el dia, hoy porque he regresado de una ruta de viajes agotador me han dado 3 días libres, supongo que no te veré tanto" Peter me mira como sino estuviera pensando que yo cambie "Supongo que rara vez nos veremos, adios Sandra" sonrió y me volteo "adios Peter" me voy con naruto al carro y suspiro "eso fue raro" Naruto me ve "sigues amándolo no es cierto?" le sonrio "y tu por fin te distes cuenta que querias pasar más tiempo con mi hermana no es cierto?" Naruto ríe y me mira serio "nunca pensé que te ibas a dar cuenta ya que te ocupe a ti para acercarme mas a Hinata, y le distes alguna confianza para que porfin me diera un chocolate?" sonrió y le guiño "te lo dare yo pero ella hará una nota diciendo por fin, puede que te sorprenda el mensaje subliminal que te dará "naruto sonríe y nos vamos a la reunion

**14 de febrero **

Pasaron esos tres días y ni rastro de esas las chicas de Konoha, sin duda alguna estaban bien concentradas en que regalarles a ellos, todos los chicos no estaban preocupados pero lo que les ponía nerviosos es que ni un contacto ni nada de ellas, es como si hubieran raptado y ni contestaban en su casa, eso le preocupo a todos. solo que no sabian que…

"entonces ya esta listo todo los preparativos Ino?" ino sonreia y me vio "las flores estan en el salon ya y los floreros con los globos en la mesas" sonríe "Karin, ya estan los disfraces listos?" aunque la odiaba se que ella es la que tiene mejor elección en los disfraces, por eso verifique de que no eligiera uno feo para mi "listo Sandra, todo preparado y listos para que solo no los pongamos" asentí y vi a Tenten "ya esta listo las decoraciones y el stage?" Tenten sonríe y asiente, despues veo a Sakura "todo reservado y listo Sandra, y ya tengo lista las canciones y todo, sera un placer ser tu asistente para los peinados de todas" sonrio y veo a todas "no se pongan nerviosas y…" veo a Karin "se que tu fuistes la de esa noche con Itachi Karin… se notaba cuando se veían! y ademas konan me dijo que era una mentira" Karin se puso tensa y con nervios "S-sandra… no me matarás cierto?!" se aleja poco a poco " Matarte? suena tentador pero…" hago una sonrisa malévola " descuida, ya tengo el premio gordo para mi" Karin se sorprende y se relaja "y eso que te olvidastes tan rápido de Itachi?" rio y la veo "digamos que mis metas son más grandes, por eso me olvide rápidamente de Itachi, el no es como esa persona" me sonrojo y veo a Hinata "ya entiendo lo que dices de él… por eso te enamorastes de una sola persona Hinata" Hinata sonríe "sin duda estas flechada hermana" yo solo rió y suspiró, falta una hora! debemos arreglarnos pronto porque o sino ellos averiguaran todo!" nos vamos del colegio de Konoha y vamos a las afueras de Konoha para que no nos hallen los chicos "listas, aquí haremos los peinados" agarro todo y empiezo con Sakura a peinar a nuestras amigas

**Naruto POV **

sin ningún rastro de las chicas pensé que si las habían raptado, todo nuestro grupo empezó a buscarlas, ya que son las 9 de la mañana y es raro ver las calles de Konoha sin ninguna chica, ni siquiera la hija de Taeguchi estaba aquí! "debemos ver donde estan! dudo que esten en Konoha! crees que se las llevaron unos terroristas? Peter, ayudame a buscarlas" Peter asiente y fuimos por toda Konoha hasta llegar al colegio "es el único lugar que nos falta y quizas esten alli" cuando pasábamos por el hall vimos que en cada salón estaba cada chica, charlando y con sus uniformes de Konoha High School" Sakura me ve y sonríe "Naruto! porque no estas en tu uniforme! ya casi empiezan las clases, vamos al Salon!" Peter llama un mensaje a todos los chicos y ellos vienen en seguida, al ver a Sakura "Donde han estado ustedes! se han perdido y lo peor es que fueron 3 días!" Sakura se sonroja "Sasuke-kun, que haces así?" agarra a Sasuke "vamos al salon, quizás el Sensei te perdone por estar disfrazado como un militar" sasuke se va con Sakura y todas las niñas gritan "SAKURA ALEJATE DE SASUKE-KUN! EL ES EL MÁS INTELIGENTE DE KONOHA! ES NUESTRO" shikamaru sonríe "ya entiendo, han hecho esto por nosotros, si me disculpan iré adonde mi novia Temari, creo que ya se en que salon esta" capto lo que dice shikamaru y sonrió "vamos a buscar a las chicas D'Ttebayo" me voy jalando a Peter y vamos a nuestro salon, vemos que Hinata como siempre esta adelante y me acerco " Hola Hinata-Chan! quieres hablar conmigo por un rato?" Hinata me ve y veo que esta controlando sus emociones y solamente se ruboriza "N-naruto-kun! que quieres hablar" veo el chocolate morado y sonrió "para quien es? se ve super lindo este color" Hinata me mira y se sonroja mas, en mi ser deseo que no se desmaye "N-naruto-kun… vamos a la terraza" me agarra y veo que Sandra está así de roja hablando con Peter, suponiendo que le dará el chocolate pronto "ok! vamos" corremos a la terraza y llegamos, al ver la terraza allí hay una pancarta diciendo *PORFIN PASARA! Atentamente/ Sandie Hyuga* yo solo rio y veo a Hinata que esta dando inclinada la cabeza el chocolate "Q-quieres ser mi V-valentín este D-D-día?!"lo agarro y le subo con un dedo la cabeza "no entendi nada Hinata, que quieres decir" Hinata se pone roja " S-S-si Q-quieres ser M-M-mi V-V-valentin!" lo dijo casi gritando pero quería que lo dijera con seguridad "creo que solo quieres darme el chocolate como amigo no es asi Hinata, bueno u.u sino lo dices con seguridad voy a irme a comer solo esta noche en taeguchi, quería tener una linda novia que me cocinara como angel y sea igual que a ti pero ni modoooo" Hinata agarro aire y gritó con todos los pulmones " QUIERES SER MI VALENTIN NARUTO-KUN! TE AMO!" yo me sonrojo y todo el colegio aplaude yo solo los veo y sin darme cuenta hinata esta mareada y casi se desmaya "ni loco te dejare que te desmayes!" la besó y ella se queda estupefacta y solo deja pasar el momento o creo que estaba analizando y en medio del beso se desmaya "HINATA! DESPERTATE… quiero decirte que si! acepto ser tu novio!" suspiro y veo que Peter viene comiendo el chocolate que le hizo Sandra y a la par esta ella "tranquilo, ya se le pasara, solo deja que se reponga y veras que pronto estara como nueva" yo solo rio y como el chocolate despacio para así disfrutar y que se me derrita el chocolate morado con unas letras que decían en Blanco *I LOVE YOU*, sin duda este San Valentín ha sido el más Raro y el mas lindo de toda mi vida, porque al fin Mi querida Hyuga se digno a decirme que me amaba.

FIN

**PUES ESTE FUE MI FANFIC espero que les guste, este fue un reto del Mundo FanFiction Naruhina, es en FACEBOOK y siempre lo digo xD CADA FANFIC MIO ES RARO :S y siento que me quedo raro xD si les gusta pueden comentar!los quiero mis queridos seguidores y espero que les guste como a mi el NaruHina -w- hasta el próximo One-shot que será en otra fecha :D **


End file.
